


The Prince of Prospit

by Runningfreespirit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, M/M, other additional tags to be added soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfreespirit/pseuds/Runningfreespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Stider and his sister Rose Lalonde have to visit the neighboring kingdom to greet the prince and princess when something he doesn't expect happens, he falls desperately in love with the prince. <br/>~Discontinued~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry that's it has been so long when i have last updated but i promise im not dead and will continue to type these story's and i will have to abandon one of my story's because i cannot keep up with all of these so im letting go of meeting you again, im still typing up the next chapter of one day we will meet again, just hang tight guys and thank you for your patience and sorry the story is so short.

“Do we have to?” A young man, almost to be 17, complained to his sister.

“Well weather you like it or not we have to, now get dressed and be ready because we have to leave soon.”

The young man sighed. And with that his sister disappeared back out of his bedroom and to the foyer.

He was left alone to wash up and dress in this formal clothes, this clothes where died in a purple scheme with multiple shades of the color, he would only where these clothes for formal events such as today and the plan for today was to go over to the neighboring kingdom of Prospit and meet the prince and princess.

When he was fully dried and dressed his sister had called him once more.

“David im not going to tell you once again to hurry.” You heard her annoyance in her voice and quickly walked out to the foyer to meet up with her.

“Can you please not call me David, its just Dave.” You always hated when your sister called you David. It just sounded too formal and classy.

“Well it does not matter, if we don’t be on our way then we will be late and I would hate to be so.” It was the worry in her voice that had gotten you to move.

“Fine, fine Rose lets go.” She ushered you to the door and out onto the steps out front and to the carriage that was waiting for them, once they had got in they had seated across from each other.

“Just to make this clear Rose, I am not interested in the princess.” You know sometimes that your sister had tricked you to getting into a relationship with someone before.

“Oh, I know you’re not interested in woman.” Your eyes go wide and look at her, a slight smirk had crept across her face and somehow, deep down you know, that she knows more about you, Dave Strider prince of Derse, than you know about yourself. You cannot wait to get to Prospit so you don’t have to be close to the maniac across from you.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Stider and his sister Rose Lalonde have to visit the neighboring kingdom to greet the prince and princess when something he doesn't expect happens, he falls desperately in love with the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are with the second chapter and i will get back to my other story soon

As the twin’s arrived in the kingdom of Prospit they had saw that the kingdom had a goldish glow to it even though it was day and it was different from there much darker world of there home. The color had almost blinded him but he could just see enough around the bright kingdom, the castle was towering over them as they came out of there carriage, Dave could see the yellow and gold flags of the kingdom on there castle and he could say that he was impressed with how there kingdom looked and how it had a welcoming and warm welcoming to it and Dave easily found peace.

 

“You look at ease.” Commented his sister which was now standing beside him.

 

“Well it’s just how the environment seems, it just makes me feel…at home.”

 

“Same with me.” And with that they had slowly made there way to the towering twin door’s of the castle. Dave saw two guards by the door’s and his sister had stated that they where here to visit with the prince and princess and the guards opened the door’s with ease like it had no weight at all and let them in (the guards knowing the two where from Derse). They where leaded to the main foyer and left there for a few minutes until a beautiful young woman with round glasses had appeared from one of the entryways and had a long, bright, golden, dress, with the golden moon stitched into the front of it and a neatly tied bow in the back.

 

“Welcome.” She bowed to the twin’s and they returned the offer.

 

“Greeting’s Jade.” Dave’s sister had said after her bow.

 

“Please, come.” She had motioned the twin’s to follow her into one of the hallways.

 

“How have you been Rose?” Jade had asked.

 

“Quit well.” Rose replied with a smile.

 

“That’s good to hear and you Dave?”

 

“Oh you know, good and such.” Dave replied looking around the hallway.

 

Jade giggled and continued to walk down the hallway not saying a word. They had reached there destination which was the dining hall and had sit down in the chairs set there.

 

“My brother should be out soon so get comfortable and I will be back shortly.” Those where her words and left with only Rose and Dave alone.

 

“What do you think of her.” Rose had spoken up.

 

“She’s alright but as a said earlier im not interested in her.” Dave replied back with sharp annoyance in his voice.

 

“Yes, yes I remember I just want your opinion on her.”

 

“Well there’s your answer, she alright.”

 

They had fallen into silence when they had heard footsteps by the hallway to where Jade had disappeared into and if somehow she had read his mind Jade had come back only to be followed by her brother and Dave had stared with interest at the dashing prince, his hair was as black as a crows feather and maybe as soft as one, he had square glasses that fit perfectly on his soft looking face and a smile on his face with a bit of his buckteeth showing but the thing that Dave had noticed and had his attention the whole time were his eye’s, they where a beautiful shade of blue and they had shone like the ocean and were as bright as Skaia and he could not turn away from such an attractive person and he was almost caught staring at him when his sister had put her hand on his shoulder.

 

“Dave are you alright?” She whispered

 

“Yeah, yeah im fine.” With those words he had tried to not stare at the prince.

 

“This is my brother, John.” Jade motioned her hands a little to introduce her brother next to her.

 

“Hello, it is nice to meet both of you.” He bowed and holy shit he sounds so cute.

 

Your name is Dave Strider and you have fallen hopelessly in love with the prince of Prospit and you just hope he is not taken because you intend to make him your own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Stider and his sister Rose Lalonde have to visit the neighboring kingdom to greet the prince and princess when something he doesn't expect happens, he falls desperately in love with the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay chapter 3! i really loved typing this chapter. hopefully the next thing i post will be the next chapter of one day we will meet again so keep an eye out for that

The four had ate dinner with an entrée of soup that soon followed with the main dish of a type of fish with vegetables on the side and then came the dessert which was a finely made chocolate cake and after they had ate they had sat down in the living room with some tea. They had made some small take while they quietly sipped on there tea and after they had finished John had asked if Dave wanted a little tour of the place and he had accepted with some excitement in his voice.

 

“How do you like your stay so far Strider?” John had asked as they walked down the hallway.

 

“It’s…interesting.” Yes it’s been very interesting almost to the point to where you could not pry your eyes away from the beautiful prince.

 

“Well I’m glade it’s interesting for you.” He replied with a smile. God damn it you love that smile, it almost makes you blush.

 

“So where are you exactly taking me?” You are quite interested in where he is taking you.

 

“Well your just going to have to find out and see.” You see him smirk out of the corner of your eye.

 

The two of you continue the walk down the never ending hallway until you see him take a turn and continue on. You finally see him stop in front of two glass door’s, You see him turn the handle with his hand and open the door to be greeted with the warm, crisp air of the night, You two are now on one of the many balconies of the castle and this one seemed to overlook all of the kingdom.

 

“This is where I like to come and think a lot.” John had suddenly spoken from a few seconds of silence.

 

“It’s nice here.” It was quite breathtaking as Dave over looked the scene below him. They were then engulfed in silence, but it was nice and Dave was somehow comforted by the silence and the presence of John beside him and he almost seemed to be very close to him but it didn’t bother Dave in the slightest. As the two looked into the night sky Dave felt something warm on his hand, as he had his hands on the ledge of the balcony, and looked over slightly to see what it was and to his surprise it the others hand atop his and he had blushed, it seemed that John had taken notice and quickly taking his hand away and had also looked shyly away from Dave. Dave was saddened that John had taken his hand away from his and quickly Dave went to grab John’s hand so he can feel that warmth again, he saw John blush as he held the others hand and the next thing he knew he was staring into those beautiful blue eye’s he loved so much and then he felt himself leaning into John and finally kissing him on the lips. If John disliked the kiss then there was no show of it, he simply felt John melt into him.

Before he could know what was going on he felt John pull away and saw him catching his breath from the kiss. They both looked at each other with loving eyes.

 

“I….” Dave started to say but was cut off by a finger to his lips.

 

“Shh, don’t say anything.” He whispered and then continued to kiss Dave on the lips and had made his way to his ears to whisper something. “I love you Dave.” Those where the last words Dave had heard from him that night as he had made his way out of the castle and into the carriage. He saw John watch from the steps of the castle as Dave left with love and sadness in his eyes. Dave would make sure to visit John anytime he could because he never wanted to see that sadness he saw that night and because he wanted to hold John again in his arm’s, to protect him from danger, to make sure he never felt alone again, to kiss those soft lips upon his.

 

“David, are you alright?” Rose looked over at her brother with concern in her eyes.

 

“Yeah….I’m….fine.” You sigh.

 

“Well it doesn’t sound like you are.” You groan, you don’t want to have to answer her but you do anyway.

 

“Rose I said I’m fine.” You reply with irritation in your voice.

 

“I hope so.” That was all that was said that night, you had gone straight to bed after you arrived back home with a thought in your head. What if you may not see John ever again?


End file.
